Uncomfortable Understanding
by YukiMC
Summary: We've seen the POV of Rukia and Ichigo when they had to separate. In this story though, it's told from how Orihime feels about their separation and their obvious feelings for each other. Angsty/Romance IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Hey guys, I am now attempting to write a IchiRuki fanfic on my own. FIRST TIME EVER! I hate writing but people say I'm decent at it so I'm going to give it a try since I believe there needs to be stories that haven't been touched out there.

This is going from Orihime's POV on Ichigo and Rukia's separation after Ichigo lost his powers. Just a warning, it's kinda angsty but I hope to make it happier later on.

So far this is what I got, hope you guys enjoy…

**Disclaimer: I dont even own the font...**

* * *

**Uncomfortable Understanding**

"This is farewell… Ichigo…"

"Seems so"

The replay of their goodbye was stuck in Orihime Inoue's head like a broken record that wouldn't stop.

"Give everyone my regards"

"I will"

'Stop, stop, stop!' Orihime thought smothering her head into her fluffy bed pillow as if to wipe away the memory.

The pain in Ichigo's face haunted her; the look in Rukia's eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"Bye, Rukia"

Once those last words were expressed, and the unsaid ones of timid intimacy Orihime knew she would have a heart attack if she heard, flashed between the two in her mind, she sat upright in a huff looking as bad as her hurricane of emotions that racked her every night. For two months, it took toll on her now exhausted and defeated body. This happened continuously after Kuchiki-san left and wasn't getting any better.

The dreams in the beginning were bearable, she didn't think too hard on them when they started because she regretfully choose to ignore the pang in her heart that told her to look away when Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san said their farewells. But her stubbornness stayed grounded and told her to look, absorb, read word for word, and to see the poorly hidden but still unspoken feelings and desires the dense couple covered with casual words.

She saw what they didn't see, felt what they concealed, and longed for what they had. This hurt her, hurt her so much. Much more than any other time they're feelings weren't subdued well enough, especially Kurosaki-kun. She knew how much he loved Kuchiki-san….ever since the beginning… But still she hoped, hoped endlessly, that he would somehow reciprocate her feelings… just for a moment.

That moment changed everything and the pain of her feelings flashed in her heart every night like a phantom pain after getting in a traumatic accident. It was an accident all right, but it wasn't physical no matter how much her body protested otherwise.

In the beginning, it was light, normal that her brain would replay the events of something as heartbreaking as losing a friend. The scene didn't seem to focus on that one point either, but glossed over her entire day as if she was watching a movie on fast forward. After a couple days though, the memories became shorter, to focus of Kurosaki-kun finally awaking after his long slumber and learning that his powers were gone. This saddened her to see the boy she loved looked so hopeless and defeated. At that moment she remembered the harsh and drowning feeling of wanting to hug him then and there, and tell him 'it was going to be okay', or to 'not be so sad' like her dear brother would do for her whenever she got hurt. She stopped herself though because she knew that, that wouldn't help him, wouldn't make him feel better, but instead make him frustrated with himself even more. She knew only Kuchiki-san could bring him out of his stupor and whip that melancholy smile off his face that he wore around her every time they talked. It was as if it was a reminder, something that taunted her and let her know that he was unhappy and depressed and that she, she couldn't fix it.

"UH!" She screamed out of exasperation. Every day since she understood her feelings for this man, has she wanted to be his rock, his partner, his lover….his Kuchiki-san…

Sometimes when she saw him and he made that face she wanted to get angry but she quickly felt guilt afterwards for thinking such a way towards a friend, let alone the man she gave her heart to.

After two weeks, the images finally slowed on the scene she was battling with now. Slowly, she was able to analyze the scene in her mind and see the underlying feelings in the gestures and in their eyes, those same feelings that made her heart squeeze like a sponge and kept her up for hours to try and forget.

After a month of having to deal with the drowning pain it tortured her with and the once numb compulsion to throw up turned into something that was made active causing her to lose an unhealthy amount of weight. Something even her special bean paste, sardine, and red pepper ramen with avocado and wasabi couldn't fix. Ironically, she started to see why people thought her cooking was so disgusting when _she_ couldn't even stomach it. Her physical appearance started to show signs and people started to notice. As usual she would play off her feelings with a nervous smile and a hand on her neck. Sometimes she felt she was trying to comfort herself more than the friends that were worried for her.

Even Tatsuki seemed like someone who wouldn't understand.

Kurosaki-kun's depression affected her like malady. When he felt pain she also felt it. Everything she did reflected him in it and it burned her up inside.

Orihime looked to her side to see the alarm clock flash 2 am. She decided to get ready for school early, which became a norm with her erratic sleeping pattern.

She jumped off her twin bed and into her fluffy slippers and shuffled to the bathroom.

Once she reached the sink Orihime looked at her reflection to see the pitiful image of her once brazen and bubbly self. The uncanny bags under her bloodshot eyes, and fresh tears that, even though the dream was over, continued to run down her face as she hurried to wipe them away with her hands.

Orihime started wearing make-up to cover this and eye drops to clear her vision. She cleaned her face, relieved herself, took an extra-long shower in which she drifted off twice, and prepared toast with wasabi paste as her breakfast.

She mournfully pulled on her shoes and after years of practice put on a bubbly and happy façade across her weary face. Ready to conceal the dread and torment that she faced alone every day when she saw Kurosaki-kun and the guilt that suffocated her as usual. But she wouldn't let him know, wouldn't let her friends know, she'd even try to forget it herself. She'd be there for Kurosaki-kun when he needed it, comfort him when he looked down, and ask to hang out with him every time the chance came. She'd almost religiously come to his house every Wednesday with baked breads as an excuse, but truly just wanted to be in his presence. 'How disgusting', she thought…

Sometimes she truly hated herself.

Maybe it wasn't the scene of Kuchiki-san leaving than haunted her dreams, but self-loathing at the hideous desires she tried to suppress. Whishing instead of Kuchiki-san being the one to get those looks form Kurosaki-kun but herself, she being the one to save HIM, she being that close to HIM, she getting HIM in the end,

and she finally stealing HIM away since Kuchiki-san's gone.

* * *

AN: Dont be afraid to give me a review and leave a comment, I need to know what I need to improve on. If you believe you can write it better than by all means PLEASE write it from your perspective. This is probably going to be a one-shot anyway depending on how many people like this. I mainly want to put ideas out there anyway not really write them -like I said I hate writing-.

Anyways thanks to all who have read, it makes me happy to know it's interesting enough.

COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!

Even though I dont like to do this kind of stuff -no offence to people who do it's just not my taste- I still want to get better :)

Sayonara~


	2. Unkempt Feelings

AN: Ugh! This took forever! I wanted to end it in a good spot so sorry if you dont like cliffhangers but I couldnt think of any other place that would seem final and not take a whole day to write. This chapter is taken from Ichigo, Orihime, and Tatsuki's POV, hope you guys enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Living a renters life~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'Two months.'

'It's been two months.' Ichigo thought as he restlessly flipped on his side to block the rays from the sun beaming down haughtily towards his face.

His weary stinging eyes seemed to emphasize lack of sleep, too bad that was less than true. In fact, he's slept more than 10 hours and couldn't beg for anything more than to sleep the rest of the day away.

'That's not true, I could beg for other things.'

As if to wipe the thought away, he slugged his hand down his tense face from a whole night of scowling. He didn't want to linger on the denied thought so that his brain could analyze it unwillingly.

He then felt the uncomfortable heat rest on his back instead when he turned, and tried to ignore his senses that heightened with his lack of movement to no avail. The distant, but distinguishable sound of birds chirping, louder than desired sound of his analog clock ticking and the sizzle of food cooking down stairs by his sister Yuzu; his last straw of patience was plucked when that same sister called to him.

"Nii-san, you're going to be late for school, get up so you can eat!" He could hear the panic starting to ebb into her voice. 'She must have woken up late too', he thought as he turned to look at the same clock that was giving him so much distress.

"I'll leave it on the counter Nii-san, hai-aku… I'm going!" He could tell she was at the door by the time she yelled her departure from how distant her voice sounded.

It read 7:30, and with a groan Ichigo slowly pushed off his pillow that never felt so soft until this moment. Sitting upright for a moment to gather his sleepiness –this he found, took away the dizziness he got when rising from bed too fast— and he scooted slowly off stretching slowly like a cat arising from slumber. Hearing a few bones pop and the figurative pins and needles stabbing his hand from laying on it fade away; he concluded that the stretch was good enough. Ichigo then hunched over to his desk to pick up the perfectly ironed uniform Yuzu cleaned the night before, and with much effort pulled them up and over his lean but tensed figure.

This took about 10 minutes Ichigo saw as he glanced over to his clock. Uncharacteristically he gave a shrug to his imminent lateness to school which was made even more unusual since he only had 5 minutes left until the class started. Thinking, he wondered why he had become so uncaring to going to school, but before a flurry of reasons filled his mind that he didn't want to be reminded of, he turned to his wall and connected it with his head.

Groaning in pain from his self-inflicted abuse, he turned to leave his room, grabbed some bacon Yuzu had left on the counter, and continued to walk leisurely to school even though he was 3 minutes late.

* * *

When he walked into class, the day started in its now normal way. The teacher yelled at him for being late and threatened to call his father, he went to sit in his seat, and slowly tuned out his teachers lecture as he turned his head to stare tiredly out the window. He thought about why Yuzu and Dad didn't wake him up personally anymore. 'Hell I don't blame them, I've been pretty unresponsive –even to Dad's flurry of physical abuse—and they're probably just trying to give me my space.'

His bothersome thoughts started up again and he wondered if he'd be able to see a hollow if he looked hard enough.

* * *

Orihime was one of the first people at school and was happy to avoid the guys that shamelessly flirted with her when she walked past every day. Unlike public belief, she _did _notice the attention she got. Even though she's ditzy one of her strongest traits is being very observant, "how else do I get good grades" Orihime mumbled. She knew the boys that snickered and stared were talking about her, and in the past she tried to talk to them and see if they wanted to be friends or something. Needless to say it didn't end well and Tatsuki-chan had to come and 'straighten them out'.

Her memories made her worry even more about her best friend. She was avoiding walking with her like they did in the past because all Tatsuki-chan wanted to do was to berate her with questions every time they were alone or look at her sympathetically. Instead, she told her long-time friend that she had to come to school early to make up missing work that had accumulated from skipping school for the war. At the time Orihime didn't let Tasuki-chan respond to her pathetic reasoning and made up the excuse that her chopped beef with peanut butter was burning and hung up.

Nope, instead she walked into class and found the only other person in school who comes early, Uryuu Ishida.

* * *

Once Uryuu saw her walk in, his face flushed light pink. He quickly pushed his glasses up and hid his face in his book titled, '_Sewing, Vol 54'._

"Hello, Inoe-san."

She thought his reaction was queer but didn't say anything about it. 'Ishida-kun's been acting weird since the winter war' her mind processed but she didn't think much on it, and instead greeted him back.

"Hello, Ishida-kun", Orihime bowed with a gentle smile on her face and casually strolled to his desk to start up a conversation.

They've been conversing normally now before school for the past couple months to keep from having to sit in uncomfortable silence. It was nice because she really liked Ishida-kun; he was a nice friend to talk to and seemed really understanding. If she could tell anyone about her feelings it would be him because whenever she talked about stuff with him he looked as if he wasn't judging her or being sympathetic. To say the least, that was refreshing.

After about 10 minutes of casual talking and Ishida-kun finally relaxing enough to look in her eyes, people started showing up to class.

They were soon greeted by Chizuru-chan who gave Orihime a lewd embrace but was quickly stomped in the face by Tatsuki-chan that gave Orihime a worried look as she said hello.

"Hello, Tasuki-chan, Chizuru-chan", Orihime bowed with the best reassuring smile she could master in front of her friends penetrating gaze.

Suddenly the warning bell sounded announcing for everyone to get into their seats and wait for their teacher.

When Orihime settled into her seat, she looked around and noticed that Kurosaki-kun wasn't in class yet. She began to get used to him coming to school late even though at first she was sick with worry wondering if he had dropped out. 'Of course he wouldn't drop out, he's not that love sick over Kuchiki-san', Orihime reassured herself half-believing. 'I'm sure he cares about school just as much as I do', another unbelieving reassurance flashed through her mind.

The school bell rang signifying the start of class and Obi-sensei walked in to start her lecture. After 7 minutes of pure torture from not knowing if Kurosaki-kun was alright, she caught herself from her constant glancing at the door to see if he'll walk in.

Two minutes later Kurosaki-kun strolled in barely glancing at the teacher, indifferent look on his visage, and his infamous scowl properly in place that Orihime fell in love with on their first meeting.

All throughout class Orihime couldn't help herself but stare at Kurosaki-kun who was gazing off outside the window from which she continuously wished she could gather up the courage to confess her feelings to him and get it over with. She knew Tatsuki-chan was looking at her also and she also knew what expression her best friend would hold. Pity.

It made her guilty and angry, feelings she quickly suppressed as quickly as they came. She knew how pathetic she was, she didn't need Tatsuki-chan reminding her every second. After such a thought Orihime chastised herself for thinking negatively towards her friend, and made herself understand that Tatsuki-chan was just trying to be there for her and push her in the right direction.

* * *

The day dragged on the same way. Ichigo lightly glaring outside, willing a hollow to appear, Orihime gazing longingly at him and Tatsuki trying to gain her friends attention with notes and mouthed words that Orihime successfully ignored.

All Tasuki wanted was to tell Orihime that she was tired of her friend moping around because of the idiot and that if Orihime wasn't going to do something soon she was going to interfere.

She didn't want to hurt Hime but she has drug this on long enough and it was affecting everything about her dear friends' life. If anyone could see the change in Hime it would be her. She knew about the bags under Orihime's eyes that make-up failed to cover one day, her friend throwing herself at him any chance she got, her idiotic excuses to avoid her, and the obvious weight loss she was trying to hide. Something was eating at her that was worse than before that she wouldn't even tell her best friend about.

'This isn't good for her' Tasuki reassured herself every time she had doubts on whether she should do something. It's her job as her best friend to protect her; she decided this long ago and wasn't going to break her promise to Orihime's brother just because of some first love. Orihime would just have to understand the position she was in.

* * *

Once Lunch rolled around, everyone met up on the roof as usual. But before Ichigo could walk out the door to head outside, Tasuki cut in front of him.

"I got to talk to you Ichigo"

"If this is about me arriving to school late, I told you my mornings have become more hectic", he lied.

"I could care less about you wanting your Dad to beat your ass after getting so many calls from Obi-sensei. I want to talk to you about Orihime."

"What about her? Is there a problem?" Looking at her expectantly, Ichigo thought about the times he saw Inoe and thought she was fine. Maybe a little bit down if he really thought about it, but didn't think it was anything that concerned him so he didn't press it.

"Let's go back to class to talk about it, I don't want anyone overhearing." Tatsuki said as she started moving down the stairs and gestured with her hand for him to follow.

Ichigo looked at his friend with suspicion in his eyes but followed anyways. "If you're dragging me to some intervention than my ass is as good as gone." His voice boomed.

"Oh shut up you idiot and come on, this is more serious than that." Ichigo rolled his eyes as they continued to walk until they were outside the class.

"Ok, so what's going on? This better be good, time is money as they say."

Tasuki punched him in the gut and as he hunched over she said, "You're such an ass Ichigo, I don't understand why Orihime likes you!"

With that he straightened up quick and looked at Tasuki with surprise written all over his face. "What?"

"Oh, shit!" Tasuki said as she covered her mouth. The truth's out now she might as well get it over with. "Um yeah" she affirmed scratching the back of her neck. "Orihime's in love with you Ichigo…has been for a while now."

* * *

AN: Kay there you go, again sorry for it ending on a cliff hanger. And OMG those honorifics are a ****, makes me not want to right from Orihime's POV anymore lol. I also hope you didnt get bored, this chapter was kinda slow in my opinon. I wanted to give it enough description so that you can envision whats going on but I didnt want to drag it like some people do which I HATE. I try to find a medium. Anyways, thanks for reading and dont be afraid to give me feedback and leave comments, I need some assurance to keep going.

Until next time.


	3. Confusing Revelations

AN: So hey guys, sorry I didnt post this update yesterday. I was kinda sick from staying up all night to write my newest fic Virgin Diaries so go check that out if you want to. It's really funny. Anyway, this is probably one of my longest chapters EVER, took me about 5 hours to write it, only allowing myself to check tumblr ever now and then and go use the restroom :3

So I hope you guys enjoy, I'm not possibly going to get carpal tunnel for nothing :D

**Disclaimer: I own this computer, that's it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So Hime-chan, what's your bra size?" Chizuru asked casually with a poorly hidden leer. In these types of situations Tasuki would punch her in the face or grapple her neck with intentions to choke for even insinuating such a thing, but since she was gone Chizuru thought it her golden opportunity to get closer to her Hime.

"Um... eto... um." Orihime continued wearily, giving her friend a slightly disturbed smile.

"Yes, Hime-chan would you like me to tell you your measurements?" Asan-kun interjected, moving closer to Orhime, drooling, arms out, and fingers wiggling in a perverse way. 'Almost as if he wanted to grope me?' Orihime was afraid of the answer to that question.

Sweat-dropping Orihime slowly started to scoot back.

With that, Sado-kun picked up Keigo, successfully entrapping the same boys head in his large hands and placed the increasingly panicked guy behind his own large stature.

"Leave Inoe-san alone Honsho-san, you don't want Arisawa-san to come out and see your behavior." Ishida-kun informed with his middle and ring finger slowly pushing up his glasses steadily making Chizuru intimidated by the second.

All was quiet while the actions and words sunk in and Orihime turned to Ishida-kun and Sado-kun with a slight bow of her head to show her thanks. Ishida-kun blushed and looked away whereas Sado-kun remained stoic and unfazed by her gratitude.

"Where are Tasuki-chan and Ichigo anyway?" Keigo said with a pout.

'They have been gone for a while haven't they?' Orihime thought. As her conversation started to buzz around her from her friends, Orihime looked intently towards the door willing it to open and present the groups absent members.

As the minutes passed, Orihime could feel her anxiety and curiosity growing. 'Maybe I should check on them, see if they're ok.'

"So Inoe-san, what are you doing tomor-", Ishida started but got cut off when the girl in question quickly rose and distractedly spoke keeping her gaze on the door.

"Um, I think I'm going to go check on them, they may have gotten caught up with a hollow."

"Then let us come along." Ishida started to rise but stopped midway.

"NO!" Orihime swiftly turned to face him. After a tense and awkward silence she started again looking apologetic. "I mean, um... sorry Ishida-kun, I just... uh, I think I should go alone is all. I don't think it's that dangerous." She stated, gesturing to feel the surrounding reiatsu.

"Ok then, if you insist." Ishida stared skeptically, understanding her gesture and noticing there not being any Hollow reiatsu around.

With that Orihime plastered her gentlest smile, bowed, turned to leave, and silently reprimanded herself for letting her disgusting emotions show.

* * *

_Tasuki punched him in the gut and as he hunched over she said, "You're such an ass Ichigo, I don't understand why Orihime likes you!"_

_With that he straightened up quick and looked at Tasuki was surprise. "What?"_

_"Oh, shit!" Tasuki said as she covered her mouth. The truth's out now she might as well get it over with. "Um yeah" she affirmed scratching the back of her neck. "Orihime's in love with you Ichigo…has been for a while now."_

"Inoe Orihime?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"What other Orihime you dunce?"

"What? Why would she love me…let alone like me? You are speaking romantically right?" Ichigo questioned, unbelieving.

"How should I know? I can't believe it as much as you." Tasuki said crossing her arms. With a sigh Tasuki continued, knowing she was going to have to explain. "Look, it may seem unrealistic to you but it's true. The girl loves you Ichigo, she told me around the time you guys came back from your first long absence from school; that was when you guys went to save Rukia right? Anyways, I'm sure she's been in love with you long before that. That was just the time she finally got the courage to tell me."

Ichigo still not being able to wrap his head around it gawked waiting for her to continue. When she didn't he asked again, "Romantically right?"

"YES! Isn't it obvious?"

"…"

"Oh Ichigo don't give me that look, you're not too dense that you didn't notice something. Right?" Tasuki questioned making her eyebrow arch. "I mean she's always sputtering and acting nervous around you."

"Um." Recalling all his past encounters with the subject of their conversation. Thinking about how she acted around him he answered, "I didn't think anything of it... I thought that was just her personality."

Wincing Tasuki said, "You really don't know much about her do you? Orihime's not as big of a ditz as you may think."

"That's not what I meant!" Was it? "I just meant that, I thought she didn't like me or something. I thought she was scared of me or something because of how rough and mean I can come off as. That's why I try to be nice when I talk to her, I don't want to hurt the girls feelings and make her be more put off by me." Ichigo confessed, scratching the back of his neck he turned to look outside and wished this conversation didn't happen. He feels so bad now for not noticing and thinking she really _was _a ditz.

"So what does that mean you don't like her?" Tasuki took all this in but continued to question him scrutinizingly.

"I don't know. I don't know what these feelings are. I don't know how I should feel, how I should react. This is all new to me, I've never had a girl confess to me you know." He again confessed, slowly turning his face to her to show his sincerity.

"Oh stop Ichigo, you cannot be _that_ oblivious?" He replied with a black stare. Tatsuki scrunched her brows in a way that read 'what the fuck'. You could say that she was amazed by how dense he truly was so she decided to inform him of his popularity "Pretty much all the girls in school have crushes on you. They always gawk and coo when you're around like bitches in heat. Not to mention your and Kuchiki's relationship." Tatsuki explained rolling her eyes.

Raising an eyebrow at her crude comparison he retorted with, "Wait what? All the girls in school like me?" Ichigo questioned disbelief written all over his handsome features. This day couldn't get any weirder. "And what do you mean me and Rukia's relationship? Were just friends!" He stated raising his hands to his head with a gesture to show emphasis.

"Oh stop the bullshit Ichigo; you're obviously love sick over her leaving. When you guys were together it wasn't much better either. It's painfully obvious you both have feelings for each other, no wonder Orihime's so depressed."

Ichigo just kept staring; these revelations were too much for him in one day. He's never dealt with girls before; it was too much of a new experience for him. He was sure his 'I will kill you if you look at me' appearance made girls scared of him, not the other way around. And what does she mean Rukia and I have feelings for each other? 'I thought we acted how normal friends do?'

Before he could get completely lost in his thoughts, Tatsuki brought him back to reality. Looking at him softly and with pity, she continued on. "Hey, Ichigo. Just think about it ok? You don't have to answer Orihime now. Just go home and think it over. Split up your feelings and try to understand how Orihime feels in this situation. If you end up not feeling the same way, try to turn her down nicely. If you don't, don't think I won't come by and kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for months." She said threateningly and Ichigo knew she meant it. "Also." She said as she turned from him, getting ready to leave towards the roof. "Don't worry about telling her I told you, I'll let her now."

Ichigo nodded and followed after his friend looking as dazed and confused as his muddied mind was.

They arrived back at the roof and were about to continue out when the door pulled open and Orihime held it looking surprised.

After a tense stare down the three experienced, Ichigo excused himself and continued outside.

"Um, Hime I need to talk to you." Tatsuki said as she noticed her friend stare longingly after Ichigo's receding figure.

"Not right now Tatsuki-chan, I need to finish my lunch" Beginning to turn around Tatsuki stopped her with her hand on her arm and spoke.

"Stop it Orihime, this is serious!" Tatsuki eyes pierced holes in her friend showing she wouldn't let her get away from her this time.

Turning to look at her friend, all Orihime could do was nod.

Once they stepped back into the roofs corridor, Tatsuki started, "Look Hime, I've got to-." Before Tatsuki could confess what she had done, the warning bell signaling lunch was over rang and students started bustling out of the roof doors.

Looking frustrated and annoyed from the bell interrupt her and having to push people aside, she barely noticed her friend telling her they'd have to talk about it later until it was too late and Orihime was already down the steps.

* * *

Once Ichigo finally got home from school he wasn't surprised to find his father midair in a kicking position and flying out the door. A loud "Ichiigoooooo!" sounded during the whole viewing which was possibly heard throughout the neighborhood. Ichigo wondered why the neighbors hadn't called the police on his father for making such a ruckus every day.

Ignoring the man's now still form that continued to lie on the road, Ichigo continued inside the house and locked the door behind him, looking to find Yuzu cooking and Karin watching TV. as usual.

Before the war, he would normally rest in the living room alongside his sister Karin and watch a game with her until dinner, but now it became normal for him to give a brief wave to his sisters and head up to his room. Today wasn't any different and Ichigo found himself lying face down on his bed wishing for sleep to overtake him.

Sadly, that wasn't happening today and like Tasuki advised, he had to think over the new information from today.

First at hand was… all the girls in school liking him. I mean, never did he consider himself ugly or anything with the way random female strangers came to hit on him and crap, but his never failing scowl made him unapproachable and the gay rumors circling around school were sure to deter some girls right?

He didn't need that type of attention and sure as hell didn't want it. The girls at his school seemed like babbling idiots who would cry if he looked at them wrong.

'I can't deal with girls like that' he thought. Well on second thought, it wasn't because he couldn't… thanks to his sister.

Thank god I have Yuzu around so that I don't unintentionally insult a girl asking me a simple question. She's always been soft and got her feelings hurt easily and made him see he didn't like it when girls cried. Not that he'd tell anyone that anyway. He had an image to uphold and he didn't want to look like a softie.

If he was going to get a girlfriend she'd have to be able to put up with my dry sense of humor and anger issues without her eyes spilling like a broken dam.

Ichigo then flipped on his back continuing his thoughts with a loud exasperated sigh following suit, slowly bringing up the next bit of information of the day.

'So Inoe likes me huh?' He thought while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 'I'm not that dense, I noticed some signs that she may have liked me. I just didn't want it to be true when I'm unsure of my own feelings. Even so, I'm pretty sure if I thought about it I'd find I don't reciprocate them.' His mind analyzed. "Don't get me wrong Inoe's a beautiful girl, she's nice and all and seems like a good friend, but I can't help but think of her like a little sister or something. I know she's strong but she just seems like someone who needs protecting and my nature comes out making me want to protect and worry about her. I hope she didn't read too much into that." He spoke this aloud and was surprised to see his dad walk in, seeming to have heard his outburst.

"What do you want dad?"

"I noticed you're having girl troubles my boy" Isshin said with a wide grin extending on his face.

"That's none of your concern; you can leave me alone now. I'm going to sleep." Ichigo replied while turning his back to his father, to make it more believable he laced in some dramatic fake snores. At this his father chuckled obviously not buying his sons act.

The visual reminded Isshin of when Ichigo was a little kid. When Ichigo was 7 he would try to play video games on his Game Boy the whole night and when his father walked in to check on him, he would hurry to turn his back to the door and snore dramatically. Of course Isshin didn't buy it, but because his son looked so darn cute he let him believe he did. The memory made him smile.

"You were talking about that Inoe girl huh?" Isshin said in an understanding voice. "I could see that girl liked you from a mile away." He concluded with a bark of a laugh.

This grabbed his son's attention forcing him to sit up in surprise. "Even _you _noticed it? Wow I must have really been trying to ignore it if my steel head of father caught on and I didn't." Ichigo vocalized incredulously, annoyed by his own denseness.

"Ha-ha yeah, you're an Idiot aren't you?" His grin stayed on his face as he continued. "Now since we're talking about possible mates, are you and Rukia-chan getting married when she comes back?"

Anger started to rise in Ichigo, "What are you talking about old fart, Rukia's gone forever. I won't ever be able to see her again unless you want me to die or something!" Shaking his head, "We wouldn't get married anyway; Rukia and I don't have that type of relationship." Turning away from looking at his father, "I don't feel that way about her anyway, and I'm sure she doesn't for me." He ended with a twinge of sadness in his voice that he himself didn't catch.

Too bad for him, his father wasn't any less observant and did. Isshin barked out another laugh that Ichigo found increasingly annoying. "Ok then. What is your type of girl? C'mon you can tell me. That is… unless you're gay?"

"I'm not gay! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Well since you don't like two very beautiful girls there must be something wrong with you. What personality traits would my future daughter in law have to have that they don't? Obviously since beauty isn't one of them." Isshin questioned with a raise of his eyebrow, daring his idiot son to answer.

With a huff, Ichigo felt that he wouldn't get out this without either confessing he was gay or telling his father what preference of girls he had. He obviously chose the latter. "Well, I figure she'd have to be tough and not cry like a baby when putting up with my personality. Understand my sense of humor and be equally as blunt. Understand the things that I went through and see past what I can't in myself. Be easy to talk to almost like a best friend. Get along with you and the twins along with your crazy antics." Slowly he was starting to be able to put a picture in with his description. "She'd have to be able to get me out of my many funks-

"Yeah you are emo aren't you" His father carelessly interjected.

Ignoring him but still giving a death glare, he continued. "And, I don't know I guess she'd have to be able to comprehend my powers and duty to protect." Increasingly getting frustrated he relapsed to his past anger. "I won't be able to find a girl like that anyway because no normal girl will be able to deal with me being a Shinigami."

"Except that you aren't… you're just a normal human now Ichigo." Isshin said sympathetically.

That stung.

Thinking about all this made him forget that he wasn't a Shinigami anymore and that he wouldn't ever be able to see her again. Her picture in his mind started to fade as he steadily grew more melancholy.

"Ichigo." Isshin started to see the change in his son and didn't want the subject to change or for him to shut down again. This was the first day in months that he was so lively. How stupid of him to bring up the source of his depression. With a sigh he tried to bring his son back to the matter at hand. "So whose personality fits that of the girl you described."

"There is no girl like that; I just told you what characteristics a possible girlfriend of mine would need, to deal with me. I'm a mess." He stated looking forlorn.

"Then who did you think of when you told me all of that?"

"Ru-", looking up to his dad with a surprised look because of how truthfully and easily he was going to confess. Almost as if his heart spoke before his brain.

Seeming to understand his sons thought process, Isshin nodded as if answering the big question his mind was harboring after the outburst, this played on his confused sons face.

"But", Ichigo started. Looking down at his hands, he just couldn't believe it. He looked up to continue his question but instead he saw his dad look back at him with a gentle smile.

That was all the answer he needed.

* * *

AN: You know the routine, tell me if you like it, what you dont, give me advise, blah blah. :)

Also dont worry if your a Hime fan there's going to be more IchiHime moments (at least as many as there can be considering this is an IchiRuki and there's not much physical romance hahaha) but just enough so that you know we wont see the last of her.

The next chapter I believe is going to be the most exciting and the last. Yep I've almost finished my first fic, YAY. Then I can devote the rest of my time to new fics or Virgin Diaries until school starts up xD

Until Next Time...


End file.
